No luck, some luck, good luck?
by star-stickies
Summary: Grimmjow is possibly the most unluckiest guy in the world. Everything always goes wrong, and nothing seems right. But when he meets with a Goddess, said to grant good luck, his life may just change. AU, GrimmUlqui
1. Prologue

_**I do not own Bleach**_

* * *

_If a human happens to have a meeting with a God/Goddess, then he/she will be granted incredible luck._

_However, if the God/Goddess falls in love with the humans, or the human makes wrongful use of the luck, they will be punished accordingly._


	2. Enter the new world: phase 1

**I don't own Bleach! :P**

a/n: I didn't say anything in the prologue cause I thought it'd ruin the atmoshpere, so I'm saying it here. This chap is from Ulquiorra's POV just so you know. Watch out because it WILL change throughout the story. On another matter, enjoy!

* * *

_Ulquiorra._

"Hahahaha!!!!" I heard Nnoitora laugh hysterically again. "Look at that guy! He's such a loser, he lost again!" He was looking down at where the humans lived and enjoyed using it as entertainment.

What a boring world.

Full of idiots,

Full of disaster,

Full of trash.

What was so good about it?

They lived in pain,

They lived in sadness,

They lived in failure.

How could they smile?

How could they laugh?

How could they enjoy?

It was just screwed,

Why would anyone make a world like that?

Not even worth for entertainment.

"Hmm, looking at that world again, Ulquiorra?"

"…Yes…Lord Aizen."

"I see you find it interesting." In fact, I didn't find it interesting. Like I said before, it was one of the most boring and stupid things I'd ever seen. But I lied to him, I didn't dare defy his thoughts or sayings about anything.

"Yes, I find it interesting, Lord Aizen." He stared at me, after hearing what I said. I wondered what he was thinking; I'd never see him stare at me like that before. But I continued to watch the screwed world. It was at least a little amusing; this world wasn't much better off. It was just as boring. It just didn't have as many idiots, and things weren't as chaotic.

"Perhaps you would like to go there, Ulquiorra."

"Excuse me, Lord Aizen?" I looked at him wide-eyed. I didn't want to go there. I was fine just staying here. I didn't want to mix myself up with the people of the other world.

"Would you like to go there?"

"…" I sincerely didn't want to go. But I couldn't refuse. He had offered me something he would usually never even think of offering (in my opinion, anyway) to anyone, so I thought it'd be rude to object.

"Yes, of course…if you want me to. Are you sure you don't want me to do another mission instead, Lord?"

"No, it's alright, take a trip to the human world. Consider it your reward for your hard work, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, my Lord. It is greatly appreciated." I bowed, as a sign of respect. But honestly, a reward? Hardly. I would rather do another long winded mission than go to that trash filled world.

"Now then, off you go." He waved his hand up to face towards my face. What was he doing?

"Lord Aizen?"

"Have fun, Ulquiorra."

"Ah, please, wait!" I was gone.

* * *

It was dark. I thought this place was meant to be bright. I preferred it dark anyway; I came from a dark place after all. It was wet as well. There was water coming from the sky. How peculiar. Did this always happen? I was getting wet, so I put a barrier around myself to stop the water from getting on me.

There was a street but nothing was there. There were no 'cars' as I had seen before, or 'humans'. There were a few buildings in the distance, however they were all dark and there was no light coming from them. I hadn't expected that.

I saw a tall wall and decided I would sit up there. It would be a good place to watch people without them noticing I was here, especially in the dark.


	3. Entering a new state: Phase 1

**I don't own Bleach. :D**

a/n: This is from Grimmjow's POV. As indicated by the italic and underlined word 'Grimmjow' below. Like I said, POV will change person to person or become 3rd person. I think I've said enough about POV's so I'm gonna let you read on XD.

* * *

_Grimmjow_

"So, what's it gonna be this time?"

I turned my hand over.

"..."

"Heh, another loss." The man took up the cards and shuffled them. "On a losing streak today again, hey?" The man smirked.

"Shut up." I took the last drink from my glass and stood up.

"What? You going already? It's only half past eleven." The man looked at me, tapping the deck of cards on the table, trying to make me play another game with him, hoping to win some more money.

"Yeah. I'm tired today. Gonna go home and hit the sack." I walked towards the exit, wanting to get out of here as quick as possible, so why did the door have to be so far away?

"Hey, Grimmjow, you want an umbrella?" The bartender held one up to my face. He was a nice bloke, unlike the others in the bar, but too nice for his own good, "It's raining like hell outside if you haven't noticed."

"No, I'm alright. My car's out the back." That was a lie. My car wasn't out the back. In fact, I didn't even own a car. I had enough trouble just to pay my bills, I didn't need anything that added to it. I could actually care less if it was raining or not, in fact, it was better that way. "See you tomorrow night." I gripped the handle and pushed the door open.

I looked up at the sky; the rain was pelting down pretty hard. I didn't know there was **this**much rain. Nevertheless, I continued to walk the dark path back to my house.

The rain felt good on my skin, it seemed to wash away all the disgusting smells and feelings of that bar. The alcohol, the women's perfume and just the plain shitty smell of that bar itself. Come to think of it, I hated those women. Always clinging to me, and sticking around me. Fucking rich bitches, fucking ugly, fucking annoying. I had no luck, so I didn't even know why they hung around me. I mean, I liked the fact that they thought I was hot, but it just got irritating.

Being out here on the streets all by myself; dark, rainy, silent; I never realised this place was so lonely. In the morning, it would be a bustling place; but come to think of it, not really. The more I thought about it, the smaller this place seemed. There were no cars at this hour, and no one really comes out this late at night, especially not when it was raining this hard; so I took it upon myself that I could just speak out loud.

"Man, this place sure is boring. I never realised it was so fucked up." I took out a cigarette and managed to light it in this weather. There wasn't much point, it would probably go out anyway, but who gives a fuck? It was dark, lonely, wet and silent, and there was nothing better to do.

"How useless; smoking in this weather."

What the fuck? I didn't know there was someone here. I didn't recognise that voice either, and when I looked around, I couldn't see anyone. Fuck, it better not be some robber or shit like that, 'cause if it is, he's going down. I smirked; I figured it'd be better to look excited than afraid if he was watching me.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I couldn't see them, but maybe they'd come out if I talked to them. I would bash them the instant they came out. Except I couldn't.

"Up here." There was a lady there sitting on the wall. She looked quite young. About the same age as me, but probably younger. I wonder how she got up there, the wall was quite high, and being hardly taken care of, (it was all rough and stuff on the top) I doubt it was comfortable to sit on. And why would she be out here in this weather?

"What the fuck?!" I looked up, "Now who the fuck are you? I haven't seen you here before. And why are you even out here in this weather?" She was by far the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life, though. Her voice was a little unusual and deep for a woman, but her features were stunning. Even though it was dark and sopping wet, I could tell she had extremely pale skin, which really made her messy dark hair noticeable. But the most astonishing thing about her was her eyes. They were a lovely shade of green, no, it wasn't even comparable to any sort of normal green, they were emerald, and they looked so clear that I felt that if she came close to me, I would be able to clearly see my reflection in them as if they were mirrors.

"You should watch your mouth. Why I am here is none of your business." She just looked down at me from the top. She wasn't even fazed by the way I treated her. The calm tone in her voice really pissed me off. No one ever talked back to me. She had some nerve, to say something like that to me. I doubt she was even new in this place, because if she was, I definitely would've noticed her by looks. There was not one person around where I lived I did not know of. I wanted to find out more about her though, so I asked another question instead. I was hoping that if I beated around the bush with other questions, and then came back to my main question, she might answer it.

"Aren't you cold in that skimpy dress you're wearing?" As tough as I was, even I had to admit I was cold. And for other people, if I was a little cold, they must be freezing. She was skinny too, at that, which made me doubt that she wasn't cold even more.

The dress she was wearing was light blue, with a few weird symbols on them, which were navy. It was certainly not something that would keep someone warm. Her dress didn't even cover her knees. It was short at the front but became long at the back, like a flapping tail. It had no sleeves, but the dress seemed to flow. It had wispy parts which circled around her arms, but staying in mid-air; and those wispy pieces of long cloth were certainly not light. The material looked smooth, like silk (which probably meant the chances of it being able to float in the air like that due to lightness was even slimmer). It was practically magic; there was no wind.

"I'll decide if what I wear is suitable or not for the weather I'm in. If you're that worried about me, then take a look at yourself. You're not much better off."

I ignored the answer I had just received and continued to ask questions. I don't even know why I was talking to her. I could've gotten home about ten minutes ago if I hadn't run into her. There was just something about her that kind of 'drew me in'. "What's your name?"

"…I have nothing to do with you, so it's none of your business. Now will you please leave me alone?"

"You're really irritating m—."

"—I could say the same."

What the fuck was this chick's problem? Can't she even tell me her name? What was she? A criminal or something? It was people like her that really pissed me off.

"What's your problem?! Are you a criminal or something? Why can't you tell me anything?" I was beginning to get really cold. The rain hadn't ceased at all; it actually rained harder. It felt as if the rain had turned to ice, and the cold penetrated through my skin. I wanted to go home. Right now. But something stopped me. It was like I had to talk to this chick or something; I don't know what good it'd do to me, but my body just refused to stop.

"You have a house, right?" Why did she want to know about my house?

"What?"

"Humans like you have 'houses', right? Places you live in?"

"Yeah…" Did she just call me a human? Isn't she one?

"Take me there."

"Why?" Why did she want to **go** to my house?

"I don't want you to die in this rain. It would become **my**fault if you died out here because you were talking to me."

"Sure…" I couldn't complain. I really was going to die if I didn't do something in this freezing weather. "Do you need a hand to get down?" She must've been cold too, so I thought that I'd repay her for her consideration, if that's what she meant it as. But as far as I could tell, she couldn't care less about anyone else besides herself.

"I'm fine." And just then, I thought I was gonna die for a sec. She just jumped down from the wall. Even I would've hurt myself if I jumped from a height like that. Maybe she wasn't human. Why am I suddenly thinking all of this? Normally nothing fazes me; so why did she? I needed to get my act together, but it just kept falling apart.

"So, how far is your 'house'?" She looked towards me. It felt like her eyes were piercing through mine. That was when I realised…she wasn't wet at all.

* * *

a/n: If you want to see a picture of Ulquiorra, go to my blog. You can find it on my profile. So take a look at them and thanks! Please review if possible~


	4. The start of a new beginning

**I don't own Bleach!**

a/n: Again, if you want to see a pic of Ulquiorra, you can go to my blog, which you can find the link to on my profile! : ) They're drawn by me...yes, I know they're not the best, but I got lazy XD Moreover, enjoy!

* * *

It was about midnight when Grimmjow got home. He went to the bathroom and took a shower immediately. For him, it was so damn cold he felt like he had frostbite. He came out soon after and offered Ulquiorra the use of his bathroom. He looked funnily at Grimmjow, but he went on anyway. Grimmjow wondered if he knew how to use it.

And fuck Grimmjow forgot to give Ulquiorra clothes. He couldn't just leave 'her' there naked, so he knocked on the door. Ulquiorra came out topless with a towel around his waist. Grimmjow was damned shocked, but he soon realised something he found about 'her' after looking getting a closer look at Ulquiorra.

"FUCK! YOU'RE A GUY?!" Grimmjow jerked himself backwards at what he had just discovered.

"…and so what if I am?" Ulquiorra just kept a blank look on his face, staying calm as he always was.

Calming his nerves down, and regaining his composure, Grimmjow spoke "…Anyway, I have a few questions to ask you."

"And I, too." Ulquiorra said as he just put the clothes he wore as he came in back on.

"Why are you wearing a dress when you're a guy?" Grimmjow just couldn't understand. Weren't guys supposed to wear pants and shirts while girls wore dresses and skirts and on occasion pants or something?

"Why can't I? This is my uniform. I am supposed to." Ulquiorra was patting down his dress and making sure it looked neat.

"What kind of fucked up job would make a man wear a dress?! And just what the hell are you? Why weren't you wet in that rain?" Grimmjow pointed at Ulquiorra as if he were some demon. Just what the hell was going on with Ulquiorra?

"…I am a Goddess. But you are never to tell anyone." Ulquiorra stared intently at Grimmjow. He was dead serious. "Human, state your name."

Sensing it was not the right time to change the topic, and beat around the bush, Grimmjow just answered what was asked of him "…Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I, Ulquiorra Schiffer, will grant you luck with our meeting. However, if you make wrongful use of this luck, watch out." His gaze was still fixed on Grimmjow's eyes. There was a deafening silence at that moment, though it was broken when Grimmjow shook his head.

"Wait. This isn't right. You, a goddess? You're clearly a guy. And Good luck? You gotta be kidding me." Grimmjow never had any luck at all. It was hard to believe that all of a sudden meeting Ulquiorra would just give him luck. "This all sounds like a load of bullshit. How can you expect me, no, anyone, to believe that kind of fuck?!" Grimmjow didn't know what or who he should've believed at that point. Was he supposed to listen to what this 'goddess' had just said to him, or listen to what his senses told him? Everything just seemed to be a blur.

"Sorry, but, I can't just believe that. How old do you think I am?! **I will not believe shit like that from someone I just met!**" Grimmjow walked up to Ulquiorra, held his shoulders, and shook him.

"Let go of me, trash." Ulquiorra placed his hand on Grimmjow's wrist. He gripped it hard and threw Grimmjow away from himself with his immense strength. "Whether you believe it or not is none of my business. But whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to stick with it." He looked at Grimmjow who was on the ground. Grimmjow groaned from the impact, and eyed Ulquiorra angrily. "Or if you're that desperate, I can just **take it all away from you**."

"…Fine…I'll listen to you this time. But if I find out this is just some kind of joke, then you're dead!" Grimmjow picked himself up in humiliation, being able to be overcome by someone half his size.

Grimmjow looked at the clock in the room. 1:30 a.m. Shit. He didn't realise how late it had gotten.

"You're crashing here tonight, right? You can sleep there." Grimmjow pointed to the bed. "I'm gonna go hit the sack. Do whatever, just don't fuck my house up." He walked up to the sofa in the lounge room and set himself down. He didn't want anymore confusion tonight. It was all just too much to take in.

"…Thank you. By the way, my name is Ulquiorra." He whispered those words before entering Grimmjow's room. He didn't want to wake him, or anyone, up, as a matter of fact. He too, had had enough tonight. But maybe the human world wasn't so bad after all. Maybe today he just met someone a little different from others. His slumber would bring a new day, and a new day may bring something better. There was nothing more he could do tonight; nothing more he could change.

"…" Grimmjow pretended he was asleep, although he did hear those words.

He just let sleep take him away, and wished that tomorrow would bring him luck, as Ulquiorra had said. His luck was just too horrible. But then again, wishing was like dreaming. And dreams, were not always necessarily reality.

* * *

Grimmjow awoke later in the day and walked out to collect his mail. There were numerous sheets of paper and envelopes. But the thing that caught his eye the most was the little purple card with grey squares on it.

"Hmph, a scratchie. Stupid scams." Grimmjow began scratching off the grey squares on the card. "Why the hell am I even wasting my time on this thing?" He was at the third square. He scratched it off.


	5. Entering a new state: Phase 2

**I don't own Bleach~**

a/n: Here you go~ enjoy and review please^^ I know it's not my best...? -_____-

* * *

_Grimmjow._

"…What…the…fuck…?" I stared down at the card in disbelief. I had never seen anything like this before. "This…has got to be a joke…" I blinked a few times, and held the card closer to my face. It was no illusion, it was no joke. There in front of me on the card, were three identical icons, symbolizing a win. A gain. And from a scratchie? Was this luck I was having?

"How unusual." I paid no heed to it, and shoved the card in my pocket and went back in my house. What could I do about it? Maybe I wasn't so unlucky after all. Besides, it was nothing to complain about. Who wouldn't be happy if they suddenly won something from a 'scammed scratchie' when they had incredibly bad luck?

I went up to the fridge to fix myself some lunch (by the time I had woken it was about 2:30) when I realised several items were missing in there. Where had they gone? No one else lived in this house but me…maybe.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" It was then I saw Ulquiorra sitting outside, munching on what was supposed to be my lunch. Damn ungrateful bitch. He could've asked first.

"What are you talking about, trash? I'm eating, of course."

Of course I knew he was eating! Did he think I was blind? Or just insanely stupid? Whatever he thought, he sure had guts to be saying something like that in someone else's house.

"Who said you had permission to go through my fridge and take whatever you want? I'm not exactly rich, you know!" I hated to admit it, but it was a fact that I didn't have quite as much as the average person in my bank. Taking care of myself was hard enough, and having to tend to Ulquiorra's needs as well just made it more difficult. Why did I even let him stay here?

"Fuck, now I'll have to go out and get something to eat…" I went to my room and basically trashed the whole place, if it wasn't trashed already. Where the hell was my damned wallet? I flipped things over, and looked everywhere. It was nowhere to be found. I couldn't have possibly lost it.

At that moment, a wave of panic rushed through me. I couldn't lose my wallet, it had a fair load in there. I think. Anyway, I was pissed and sat down to think of where I had put it. It was then I noticed it had been in the pocket of my pants the entire time. I cursed under my breath for being such an idiot.

"I'm leaving." I put my jacket on and headed towards the door.

"Wait." Ulquiorra's voice.

"What now?" I turned my head around to look back at Ulquiorra.

"I want to come with you."

"…Fine."

* * *

I was walking along the streets wondering which place I should eat at. Or should I just go buy something from the grocery store? I opened my wallet to see what I had to work with. There wasn't much. About 20 dollars? Fuck. That was not gonna be enough to last the rest of the day.

Where did I lose all my money? Was it at that bar yesterday? Probably was. I don't even remember how many games I lost to that fucktard last night. I could've gone to collect the prize from the scratchie, but what good would that have done? A win was a win, but it was only 2 dollars. Hardly enough for anything.

I looked over my shoulder and at Ulquiorra. He was curiously eyeing things. I guess he really had never been here before, and it wasn't just a lie. But looking at him gave me an idea. And it also gave me a way to prove if his words were true.

"Hey, Ulquiorra. Come here."

"…yes?" It didn't look like it, but to talk to me he had to tear his eyes away from the many new and interesting things he was looking at.

"When we enter the next place, don't go anywhere besides next to me."

"…if you say so." I was surprised he even agreed to what I said, but it made things easier, so it was better for me anyway. No explaining.

I walked further down the street and entered the bar I was at last night. There were not that many people here during the afternoon, but there were still people.

"Good afternoon, Grimmjow," It was the bartender, "what brings you here at this time of the day?" He looked at me in a funny way, being here at this time, but he looked at me even more wide eyed when he saw Ulquiorra with me. He, of course, had no idea it was a guy. To the naked eye, Ulquiorra was a girl.

"I'm just here for a game or two," I proceeded to walk into the bar, "and if you want to know, this is Ulquiorra. She's my girlfriend." I put my arm around Ulquiorra, who was of course, shocked. He was probably wondering why I said something like that. Of course, I said it as loud as I could in a talking voice, so all those stupid chicks wouldn't have to hang around me. It was a pretty good idea, if you asked me; as it didn't mean anything. We were both guys.

I walked further in where there were not as many people, and explained to him what was going on in a low voice.

"Look, just play along with me for now. I got a reason for this so don't beat me up when we get home." If it was someone beating anyone up, it would be me. I came here for the sole reason to see if my luck was real, and if he did grant me it. That was why I was going to bet my 20 dollars in a game knowing that if I lost I may just have to go without food for a day.

"Very well, but you know what will happen if you use me." What did he mean by that? Use him? I didn't get it. Did he even tell me anything about using people or shit? Did he? Or did I just forget?

Nevertheless, I walked up that fucktard which I lost so many games to last night. When he saw me approach him, a large grin formed on him face. Almost too big to fit his face. And I knew that in the instant he did that, he knew he'd win a whole heap of money from me. But I'd show him that wasn't the case today. I'd show him…


	6. Enter the new world: phase 2

**I don't own Bleach!**

a/n: Sorry! It's short! It has to be (in a way) D : I hope you enjoy anyway XD Please review~ : )

* * *

_Ulquiorra._

I don't understand. What's going on here? I watched Grimmjow. He sat down and the man and placed twenty dollars in front on him. Then the man gave him some sort of paper. Cards, perhaps? Anyway, it was something I had never really seen before.

"Did you come here to lose again, Grimmjow?" He dealt the 'pieces of paper' to himself and Grimmjow. Now I was beginning to understand what this was; this was the thing that Nnoitora always loved to watch. He would sit on his bed and watch it 24-7, laughing hysterically at the losers, and cheering for the winners, even though he knew they couldn't hear him.

"Of course not. Ulquiorra," What did he want from me now? He hadn't even picked up his cards yet, "pick the cards up for me."

What? What was I? His slave? I gave him a look of distaste but picked them up anyway. Diamonds, hearts, spades and clubs? King, Queen and Jack? One, two, three, four, five; all the way up to ten? What was I supposed to do?

I looked up and the man had already placed some cards on the table. What was I supposed to do now? I held the cards in my hand and motioned to give them back to Grimmjow.

"What? Why are you giving them back to me?" What? Is he retarded? I obviously didn't know how to play. Why was he making** me **play anyway? Didn't he trust his own luck, or rather, skill? But then again, the man asked if he was here to lose again; but then now it seems to me he still doesn't believe that I gave him luck.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know how to play."

"Just put something down. Anything. I'm sure you'll win." That bastard. What makes him so sure about that? Sure, I was a goddess, but even I can't do everything.

I saw Grimmjow glare at me, trying to make me hurry up. For gods sake, had he no patience? He didn't know the fragile position he was in. I, however, was not that much of an idiot to cause a riot in the human world, though.

The man had put down two cards, so I figured that was what I had to do as well. I looked at my cards and put two down at random. The man frowned and said 'pass'. I think it was my turn again. Looking at my cards again, I placed another two on the table. I had no idea what I was doing. All the man said was 'pass' until I had no cards left. Did I win?

"Hey, man, I won, hand over the cash." Grimmjow stuck his open palm out towards the man. You won? Who really won in reality? I fumed at the thought. Using someone else and claiming their victories as their own? Intolerable.

"Hey, Ulqui, play another game for me, will you?" Grimmjow slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I grabbed his arm and yanked it away from myself.

"No." I replied firmly. I was **not** going to let him use me like this.

"Why not? You're good at it." He joked. I picked up the pile of cards on the table and dropped the whole lot over Grimmjow's head so that they scattered everywhere.

"I'm going home." I exited the building and walked the path back down to Grimmjow's house. I'd have to teach him a lesson when I saw him next.


	7. Begin the Turning point

**I don't own Bleach~!**

a/n: Been a loooooong time since I updated. Well, here you go. Enjoy yourselves. I'll be updating at rapid fire. Reviews...I'd be really happy to get some! Thanks guys!

* * *

_Grimmjow._

"Fuck!" I stood up, flung my arms and shook all the cards off myself. What the hell did he do that for? I was only joking. Retard obviously doesn't know how to live. "Fuck!" I sat back down abruptly.

"Hey, dude, take a chill pill." As much as I hated the guy, I took the alcohol beverage he gave me and took a swig of it. That made me feel better. Sure as hell did.

I was gonna play another game with him, but then I thought again. Maybe not. "Sorry man, I gotta go." I finished my drink and ran out of the bar. Fuck. Where the hell had he gone off to? I reached into my pockets to grab my keys so that I would be able to get into my house easily when I got there.

Shit, where were they? I fished around for them in all the pockets I had in my pants, my jacket and even the one in my shirt. Then it hit me. Ulquiorra had taken them to get home. God, the son of a bitch! Taking off with my keys like that…

I gotta find him. I had to find him.

Who knows what he could be doing with my keys right now? I decided if he really was going home that I'd run to my house first. I'd probably be able to see him on the way there. He didn't know this place, so if I ran back the way I took him here I'd find him, right?

I ran through the crowds of people, not caring if I bumped into them or not. I didn't have time to say sorry. I was half way home until some random retard decided that it might've been funny to stick his leg out and trip someone over who was running at full speed. I saw them stick their leg out, but at the pace I was running, I was certainly not able brake or avoid it.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I tripped and skidded on the hard concrete. I got several gashes from the impact and I'd scraped my arm pretty badly, but I wasn't bleeding much. I wonder why. I picked myself back up and the owner of 'the leg' was standing in front of me.

"Ulquiorra?" I blinked. This was not a joke, was it? Seriously, tripping someone over like that isn't funny. "You son of a bitch! What the fuck was that for!" I picked him up by the front of his dress. The stupid bitch seemed to react in the way he always did. Frown and stare.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow. I didn't realise it was you." He said half-heartedly. What a jerk. So he would've done it to someone else?

"Didn't realise it was me my damn ass! You would've done it to anyone!" People were starting to stare. My language wasn't something you'd say to just about anyone, so I couldn't blame them. Besides, I was fucking pissed. I could've sworn anyone would do the same in the situation I was in.

"I'm sorry Jeagerjaques. I didn't quite catch that." With his free hand, Ulquiorra hit me hard in the middle of my arm, where on the opposite side my elbow was situated, causing a reaction which made me let go of him.

"Let's go home, I'll take care of those wounds for you." he said it almost **too **sarcastically that it made my blood boil and I felt that I could get diamonds forming inside of me it was so hot. That's just how damn irritated I was. It was fucking humiliating. Humiliating, I say…

And to make matters worse, he lifted me up like I weighed nothing and slung me on his shoulder and started to walk me home. Which wrecked some of my pride in a way. To be able to be lifted up by someone like him, and for it to be shown in public. It was fucking embarrassing. And as if the hell I didn't know where my house was. As if I couldn't walk back there myself.

I hated him. I hated him to bits. Why the fuck was I even letting him stay at my house? Why the fuck was I letting him ruin my pride like this? First, he scatters cards all over me and takes of with my keys. Then he trips me over and thinks it's a joke, when he full well knew I could've died from that. And now's he's just screwed my life up more. It would've been better if I hadn't met him. This stupid jerk didn't do me any good. And if he really gave me luck, I doubt this would've been happening to me.

"Let go of me! Fag!" I kicked and I hit him on the back repeatedly like a helpless child. "I'm not some fucking tool, let go of me!" Unexpectedly, he **did **let go. Again, I hit the ground cold and hard.

"Excuse me?" Ulquiorra looked at me with the eyes of death. "If I recall correctly, who was using **who** as a tool back in the bar?"

"…" I couldn't find the right words to use at this moment to escape being slain by Ulquiorra.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going." He continued to walk without a destination. What the hell was he thinking?

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I was still on the ground. I stared at the ground to avoid the cold look of Ulquiorra. Even thought it seemed like I was talking to the floor, Ulquiorra was obviously smart enough to tell I was talking to him.

"Would you care to repeat that?" he stopped, but his back was still turned at me.

"You don't have a home here. When you met me, you came into my house. And ever since that, you've become a resident in my house. Don't think you're just gonna leave like that. Cause that's unacceptable." I smirked.

He gave me once last look, and finally answered. "Fine. Have it your way."


	8. Enter the Turn

**I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

There are some things that I really hate:

**Calmness to the point where it's irritating,**

_Rudeness,_

**Haughty speech,**

_Vile language,_

**High-handedness,**

_Ignorance,_

**Quiet jerks,**

_Loud bastards,_

**Messy black hair,**

_Short blue hair,_

**Emerald eyes,**

_Cerulean eyes,_

In other words,

**Ulquiorra Schiffer.**

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. _


End file.
